roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1995
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition Basic line * Chronomancer * Country Sites * Dungeon Master Guide * Dungeon Master Option: High-Level Campaigns * Dungeon Master Screen & Master Index * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 1 * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 2 * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 3 * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 4 * Labyrinth of Madness * Monstrous Compendium, Annual Vol. 2 * Monstrous Manual * Night Below: An Underdark Campaign * Player's Handbook * Player's Option: Combat & Tactics * Player's Option: Skills & Powers * Shaman * The Complete Barbarian's Handbook * The Complete Ninja's Handbook * The Dancing Hut of Baba Yaga * Thief's Challenge II: Beacon Point Birthright * Birthright * Blood Enemies: Abominations of Cerilia * Player's Secrets of Ariya * Player's Secrets of Endier * Player's Secrets of Ilien * Player's Secrets of Medoere * Player's Secrets of Roesone * Player's Secrets of Talinie * Player's Secrets of Tuornen * Sword and Crown * Warlock of the Stonecrowns Dark Sun * Beyond the Prism Pentad * Dark Sun * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Dark Sun II * The Wanderer's Chronicle: Windriders of the Jagged Cliffs * Thri-Kreen of Athas Dragonlance * The History of Dragonlance Lankhmar * Cutthroats of Lankhmar Mystara * Dungeon Master Survival Kit * Glantri: Kingdom of Magic * Joshuan's Almanac & Book of Facts * Mark of Amber * Player's Survival Kit Planescape * A Player's Primer to the Outlands * Fires of Dis * Harbinger House * In the Cage: A Guide to Sigil * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Planescape II * Planes of Conflict * Planes of Law * The Factol's Manifesto Ravenloft * A Light in the Belfry * Chilling Tales * Circle of Darkness * Neither Man Nor Beast * The Evil Eye * The Gothic Earth Gazetteer * The Nightmare Lands * Van Richten's Guide to Fiends * Van Richten's Guide to the Vistani * When Black Roses Bloom Red Steel * Campaign Themes * Savage Baronies Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition - German * Eine Herausforderung für Diebe * Eine Herausforderung für Kämpfer II * Eine Herausforderung für Magier II * Eine Herausforderung für Priester * Spieler-Handbuch Dark Sun * Die Verschleierte Allianz * Ein Tal aus Feuer und Staub Rabenhorst * Van Richtens Handbuch über Vampire Vergessene Reiche * Die Elfen von Immerdar * Die Ruinen im Unterberg * Marco Volo - Der Aufbruch * Marco Volo - Die Ankunft * Marco Volo - Die Reise Albedo - 2nd Edition * Albedo Ship Sourcebook Ambre * Chevalier d'Ombre Aria * Aria * Aria - Worlds Ars Magica - 3rd Edition * Faeries Battlelords of the 23rd Century - 4th Edition * Hell's Kitchen * Lock-n-Load Bloodlust - 2nd Edition * Bloodlust * Ecran * Les Voiles du Destin Call of Cthulhu - 5th Edition * Coming Full Circle * Strange Aeons * Taint of Madness * Ye Booke of Monstres II 1920s * In the Shadows * Miskatonic University * The Cairo Guidebook * The Compact Arkham Unveiled 1990s * 1990s Handbook Castle Falkenstein * Book of Sigils * Steam Age * The Lost Notebooks of Leonardo da Vinci Cathay Arts of Roleplaying * Cathay Arts of Roleplaying Champions - 4th Edition * Atlantis * Enemies Assemble! * Enemies for Hire * Watchers of the Dragon Changelin - Le Songe * Changelin - Le Songe * Livres des Secrets Changeling - The Dreaming * Book of Lost Dreams * Cantrip Cards * Changeling - The Dreaming * Freeholds - Hidden Glens * Nobles: The Shining Host * Players Guide * Players Kit * The Autumn People Château Falkenstein * Château Falkenstein * L'Ere de la Vapeur Chiméres * A la Croisée des Chemins Conspirations - French * Conspirations * Ecran CORPS - 2nd Edition * CORPS * Dreamtime Cosmic Enforcers * Cosmic Enforcers Cthulhu - German 3rd Edition * Cthulhu - Das Rollenspiel * Narrenball * Schwarzer Mond Cyberpunk - 2nd Edition * Blackhand's Street Weapons 2020 * Edgerunner's Inc. * Eurosource Plus * Neo Tribes * Northwest Passage * Pacific Rim Sourcebook Alternate Reality * Bloodlust * Crashpoint Cybergeneration * Cybergeneration * Virtual Front Cyberpunk - French 2nd Edition * Arasaka Brainworm * Eurotour * Wildside Cyberpunk - German * Chromebook * Deep Space * Konzernreport 2020 2 Das Schwarze Auge - 3rd Edition * Al'Anfa und der tiefe Süden * Aventurien - Das Lexikon des Schwarzen Auges * Das Herzogtum Weiden * Der Strom des Verderbens * Der Zug durch das Nebelmoor - Die Sümpfe des Lebens * Kaiser Retos Waffenkammer Don't Look Back - 2nd Edition * Don't Look Back * Giant Psychic Insects From Outer Space Drakar och Demoner - 5th Edition * Spelledarskärm Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * The Classic Dungeons & Dragons Game Earthdawn * Blades * Horrors * Legends of Earthdawn * Sky Point Adventures * Sky Point and Vivane * The Adept's Way Earthdawn - German * Die Völker Earthdawns - Bd. 1 * Die Völker Earthdawns - Bd. 2 * Earthdawn Kompendium * Geißel des Himmels * Nebel über dem Blutwald * Verseucht Ecryme * Éole Eléckasë * Armaggedon * Carte * Entre ombre et lumière Elric! * The Unknown East Empires & Dynasties * Questions pour un Empire ERPS * Durch das Land der Eisschlösser * ERPS Everway * Everway ForeSight - Enhanced * ForeSight * Star System Generation * Tables and Forms * Useful Stellar Data Freedom of the Stars * Freedom of the Stars FUDGE - 1995 edition * FUDGE Dice * FUDGE Dice GM's Pack GateWar * GateWar Gruntbuggler! * Gruntbuggler! GURPS - 3rd Revised Edition * Blood Types * Celtic Myth * Cthulhupunk * Voodoo Fantasy * Fantasy Folk * Grimoire GURPS - German Version 2.0 * GURPS Basis Set * Cyberpunk * Magie Illuminati * Illuminati Heavy Gear * Heavy Gear Hero System - 4th Edition * HERO System Almanac 2 * The Ultimate Mentalist Heroes Unlimited - 1st Revised Edition * Villains Unlimited Hidden Invasion * Hidden Invasion HOL - Human Occupied Landfill * Buttery Wholesomeness Immortal * Dreamstroke * Lost Trinity * Pilot Pack In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas - 2nd Edition * Rigor Mortis Inferno * Gods of Hell * Out of the Abyss Ken Il Guerriero * Ken Il Guerriero Kult * Metropolis * The Judas Grail Legacy: War of Ages * Blades: Immortal Steel Legend Quest * Book of Wishes Légendes des Contrées Oubliées * Ecran * Légendes des Contrées Oubliées Leystorm: The Dominion * The Dominion Macho Women with Guns - 3rd Edition * More Excuses to Kill Things Mage - The Ascension - 2nd Edition * Ascension's Right Hand * Destiny's Price * Halls of the Arcanum * Mage - The Ascension * Technocracy: N. W. O. * The Fragile Path Marauder 2107 * Breeder Compendium Masterbook Bloodshadows * Fires of Marl * Shadows of Selastos * The World of Bloodshadows - Box * The World of Bloodshadows - Book Necroscope * Deadspeak Dossier * The World of Necroscope - Box * The World of Necroscope - Book Species * The World of Species - Box * The World of Species - Book Tank Girl * The World of Tank Girl - Box * The World of Tank Girl - Book Mechkrieger - 2nd Edition * Mechkrieger 3031 A.D. Mechwarrior - 2nd Edition * 1st Somerset Strikers * Living Legends * MechWarrior Companion Mediterraneo * Mediterraneo Mekton - 3rd Edition * Mekton Z * Tactical Display Middle-Earth Role Playing - 2nd Edition * Angmar * Creatures of Middle-Earth * Dol Guldur * Lake-Town * Mirkwood * The Shire Midgard - 3rd Edition * Die Gefangene Zeit * Die Krone der Drachen * Im Bann der Todesechsen * Im Land des Mondjaguars * Mord am Schwarzdorn-See Miles Christi * Ecran * La Richesse de L'Emir * Locus Palmarum * Miles Christi Mittelerde Rollenspiel - 2nd Edition * Die Schattenkrieger von Dunland * Fluch über dem Ered Nimrais * Mittelerde - Das klassische Rollenspiel System * Überfall im Düsterwald Murphy's World * Murphy's World Mutant Chronicles * Algeroth * Bauhaus Neotech * Hardware * Operation Mangala Neoviking * Neoviking Nephilim * Chronicle of the Awakenings * Secret Societies * Serpent Moon Nephilim * L'Alchimie * La Dame de Onze Heures * La Magie * Le Livre Noir * Les Archives Secrètes du Duc de St-Amand Nightprowler * Ecran * Nightprowler Ninjas & Superspies - 1st Revised Edition * Mystic China O Desafio dos Bandeirantes * O Vale dos Acritós * Quilombos da Lua Og * Og Pendragon - 4th Edition * Beyond the Wall Plüsch, Power & Plunder - 2nd Edition * Plüsch, Power & Plunder * Popcorn, Plüsch & Petticoats Prime Directive * Prime Adventures 1 Puppetland * Puppetland Quest of the Ancients - 1st Revised Edition * Quest of the Ancients Rapture - The Second Coming * Oracle's Screen * Rapture - The Second Coming Raven Star * Get fitted for the Frontier Rêve de Dragon - 2nd Edition * Chateau Dormant * Du Voyage et des Voyageurs * La Dame des Songes * Poussière d'étoiles Rifts * Rifts Collectors Edition * Rifts Gold Edition Robotech * New World Order Rolemaster - 3rd Edition * Arcane Companion * Character Records * Creatures & Monsters * Gamemaster Law * GameMaster Screen * Rolemaster - 3 in 1 * Rolemaster Player Guide * Rolemaster Standard Rules * Rolemaster: The Basics * Spell Law Shadow World * Curse of Kabis Rolemaster - German * Buch der Dunklen Künste RuneQuest - 3rd Edition * Heroes of Wisdom * Questlines * The Book of Drastic Resolution - Volume Chaos * The Broken Council Guidebook * The Fortunate Succession * The Glorious ReAscent of Yelm * Wyrms Footprints RuneQuest - German * Ort ohne Wiederkehr Saga System * Zauberei Scales * Magie * Technologie Shadowrun - 2nd Edition * Aztlan * Bug City * Corporate Security Handbook * Cybertechnology * Virtual Realities 2.0 Shadowrun - German 2nd Edition * Drachenjagd * Harlekin * Kreuzfeuer Shattered Dreams * Liquid Dreams * Of Sound Mind * Wrong Side of the Brain Shatterzone * Contact! * Fleet * Shadow of a Black Sun * Stock Ships * Through the Cracks Sherlock Holmes - Le Détective Volé * Sherlock Holmes - Le Détective Volé Simulacres - 5th Edition * Advanced Bernard & Jean * Le Peuple sylvestre * Mammouth Age SLA Industries * Gamemaster's Pack * Mort Sourcebook Space Gothic * Blut und Tränen * Traumzeit Star Wars - 2nd Edition * Alliance Intelligence Reports * Classic Campaigns * Flashpoint! Brak Sector * Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Goroth: Slave of the Empire * Platt's Starport Guide Star Wars - German * Das Letzte Kommando * Die Dunkle Seite der Macht STOCS lite * STOCS lite Street Fighter * Contenders * The Perfect Warrior Superbabes * Character Sheets * Return of the Ravagers The Awakenings Rules Engine - Version 2.1 * The Awakenings Rules Engine The End * Judge's Screen * The End The Frank RPG * The Frank RPG The Legend of Yore * The Legend of Yore The Whispering Vault * Dangerous Prey * Gamemaster's Screen Thoan * Ecran * Thoan Throwing Stones * Throwing Stones Tigres Volants - Version 2.1 * Tigres Volants Torg * Berlin Citybook * War's End Traveller - The New Era * Aliens of the Rim Volume 1: Hivers / Ithklur * Keepers of the Flame - Regency Sourcebook * Regency Combat Vehicle Guide * Star Vikings * The Gilded Lily * Vampire Fleets TWERPS - 2nd Edition * M.E.C.H.I.-T.E.C.H. * TWERPS Files * Twisted Tales of Terror Twilight: 2000 - Version 2.2 * Rendezvous in Krakow Vampire - The Masquerade - 2nd Edition * Clanbook: Tzimisce Viking * Gudarnas Nåde * Norden * Västerled Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play * Apocrypha Now * Shadows Over Bögenhafen * The Dying of the Light * Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play Webs Basic Gaming System - 2nd Edition * Web of Stars Werewolf - The Apocalypse - 2nd Edition * Red Talons Tribebook West Point - Extra-Planetary Academy * West Point - Extra-Planetary Academy Wraith - The Oblivion * Dark Kingdom of Jade * Dark Kingdom of Jade - Adventures * Guildbook: Artificers * Guildbook: Masquers * Guildbook: Sandmen * Players Guide * Sea of Shadows * The Hierarchy * The Quick & the Dead YARG - 1995 edition * Waffen * YARG Generic Products * The Fantasy Role-Playing Gamer's Bible * The Primal Order * Tragedy in the House of Brodeln Category:Timeline